My Savior
by blazingalex
Summary: This one-shot is dedicated to all the mothers who died protecting their loved ones. You will be missed. I do NOT own Pokemon. Rated M for lemons and language.


**This one-shot is dedicated to all the mothers who died protecting their loved ones. You will be missed.**

* * *

><p><span>My Savior<span>

My heart was beating fast. My breath was becoming rapid and raggedy. My legs grew tired. My paws began to hurt.

"Run, little one!" My mother shouted as we ran through the woods.

"I'm trying, Mama!" I gasp. It felt like I had been running for days. I looked behind me and saw my trainer sprinting after us.

"Come back here, you bitch!" He screamed.

"Mama, he's catching up!" I looked ahead and saw the tail of my Flareon mother.

"There's a cave up ahead," she told me. "We can hide in there." She ducked into the mouth of the cave. I pushed myself to go faster, but something grabbed my back legs, bringing me to the ground.

"Gotcha," the man breathed. "Now you're gonna pay for what you did." He pulled a large hunting knife and held it against my neck.

"No!" My mom ran up and pounced onto him, knocking him to the ground. "Run, baby!" I got up and stumbled into a nearby bush, where I curled up in fear and waited for my mom.

"The main bitch! I'll show you and your horrid daughter what happens when you screw up my winning streak!"

…

I wandered around the woods, trying to clear my mind.

'Why did she have to leave me?' I thought to myself. 'I'm not that bad, am I?' As I walked through the trees, I heard a piercing cry. I bolted through the forest, following the scream. Running into a clearing, I found a man holding a bloody knife in one hand and a Flareon in the other. Its throat was slit open; blood dripped onto the ground.

"Look at her," the man said evilly to a bush. "Look at your mama." He threw the body to the ground. "Now it's your turn." I couldn't take it anymore. I ran at him.

…

My trainer approached me, holding the knife in a threateningly way.

"Mama," I cried. Then, out of nowhere, another man, younger than my trainer, tackled him to the ground.

"You don't kill Pokemon!" My savior yelled, punching my now ex-trainer in the face. "You care for them!" I poked my head through the leaves to get a better look.

"You fucking punk!" My trainer shouted, kicking him off. "Stay out of this! You don't know how to raise Pokemon!"

"Neither do you!" The young man threw a punch, but missed. My trainer slashed his knife across the arm of the young man. Unaware of his injury, the stranger grabbed my abusive trainer and drove his knee into his stomach, making him drop his weapon. He then threw him to the ground. "Learn to train them right or don't train them at all!"

"You know what? You keep the bitch! I've no use for her, anyways!" He got up shakily and limped away. The stranger picked up the knife, put it into his pocket, and looked at the body of my mom.

"Jesus Christ."

"Mama?" I whined. He looked over at my hiding spot.

"Oh, my God. Are you okay?" He wasn't fazed by the fact I could talk, no. He was actually worried about my health and well-being. He knelt down to the ground and extended a hand. Slowly, I walked over to him and rubbed my head into his hand. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

"Mama…" Tears fell down my face.

"Shh, it's okay. Do you have a name?" I shook my head. "I'm gonna call you 'Jasmine,' okay?"

"Okay."

"Here. I'll take your mama home and we'll bury her in my backyard. That okay with you?"

"Don't leave my mama here."

"I won't. Climb onto my shoulder." I hopped onto his back and he picked up my mom, carrying her carefully away from the scene.

…

I slept on the couch peacefully. It had been two years ever since I was rescued and was adopted as a pet by him. Matt. He was a great guy. He cared about me, always taking care of me whenever I got hurt or fell ill.

The front door opened and my ears perked up.

"Jasmine, I'm home!" He called. I jumped off the couch and ran over to greet him.

"Hi, Matt!" I exclaimed, hopping into his arms. "Welcome home!" Over those past two years, I began to like him a lot. Maybe even love him.

"And how is my little Umbreon?" I rubbed my head into his chest. "Ha-ha. You're so adorable. Okay, well, I gotta take a shower. Let me get you some dinner." He carried me into the kitchen of his small house and placed me in front of my food bowl, filling it up with the generic Pokefood. He left me to take a shower while I ate in silence. Music began to play from the bathroom, just barely louder than the running water. I could hear him singing with the songs.

Once finished with my food, I decided to wait for my owner outside of the bathroom door. As I waited, I noticed everything sounded a bit…louder. Upon closer examination, I saw the door was ajar a little bit. Giving into my curiosity, I pushed the door open and walked in. I looked up through the shower's glass walls and saw Matt. He had an athletic build to him; barely noticeable abs, slightly toned muscles, and slightly broad shoulders. As I watched him, I saw him start to grab something. His manhood. I blushed in embarrassment and fled to his bedroom

…

The warm water felt good running down my body as I jerked off in the shower. My mind was set on the one girl I cared about: Jasmine.

'I shouldn't be doing this,' I thought to myself. 'She's my pet. Yet, she's been giving me signs that she wants me.' I blew my load onto the shower floor, letting the water take it down the drain. I grabbed my body wash and began lathering myself, cleaning myself off from today's dirt and grime.

…

I hopped onto Matt's bed and buried my face into his mattress. My sex dripped and yearned for him. I wasn't in heat, by my body ached to be penetrated by him. To have him fill me up.

'He doesn't want that, though,' my mind said. 'He doesn't want to fuck his pet.'

'But I want him,' another part of my mind whispered. 'We're just gonna have to seduce him.' My paw moved down to my slit and began rubbing my clit.

"Ooh~" I moaned. My mind was focused on my owner's hard-on. "Take me, Matt." I pushed my paw in and started to rub my inner walls.

"Jasmine?" I stopped and opened my eyes; fear filled my entire body. I slowly turned my head and saw Matt standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around him waist. His boner was becoming visible.

"H-hi, Matt," I chuckled nervously.

"What were you doing?" I decided to give it straight. I turned around so my belly faced up.

"Matt, ever since that day you saved me, began to grow…fond of you." I got up and walked over to the edge of the bed. He sat down next to me. "I-I think I love you."

"I love you, too, Jaz." He started petting me.

"No, not as a pet. I mean romantically. I want you to be my mate." He stopped as his eyes went wide. Once that was out, I decided to do something daring. Moving fast, I planted my lips against his, kissing him hard. Instead of pushing me away, he draped his arm over my back and opened his mouth a little bit, inviting me in. I stuck my tongue into his mouth, meeting his and wrestling for dominance. I unraveled his towel and rubbed his tool against my belly. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Please." I turned around so I was facing his meat. Hypnotized by it, I gave it a long, slow lick from the base of the shaft to the tip. He responded my giving my lower lips an oral massage. Oh, how it felt so exhilarating. He was a master at it. I could feel him push a finger inside of me. I suppressed a moan my taking the head of his penis into my mouth, wrapping my tongue around it.

"Ohh~" He moaned. As he inserted another finger, I moved my head down until I felt the tip of his cock touch the back of my throat. Slowly, I began bobbing my head up and down, sucking him off.

His thumb pressed against my clit as another finger went inside of me. I was nearing my release, and I could tell he was, too, the way his cock throbbed in my mouth.

"Jasmine," Matt panted. "Jasmine, I'm gonna cum!" I sucked harder and bobbed my head faster, wanting him to cum. Suddenly, into the back of my throat, ropes of his semen spurt out hard, eager to travel to a new place. This triggered my own orgasm. My juices sprayed and soaked his fingers and face. I swallowed all the cum I had in my mouth, turned around, and kissed him again. His cock became hard again and started pressing against my slit.

"I'm ready, Matt." He grabbed my hips and slowly brought me down onto him.

"This may hurt." He thrusted up, his member penetrating my body. He broke through my hymen and didn't stop until he hit my womb. It hurt like crazy. I had to press my lips against his again to prevent myself from screaming. I came to this foreign feeling in my body.

After a few minutes of getting used to him, I was ready. He pulled out slowly until the tip was barely in, then pushed me down onto him again. Matt did this a few more times before picking up the pace. My hips smacked into his, making his cock stab my womb.

He laid me onto my back and continued pounding me, increasing his speed and our pleasure. I placed my head down, allowing my tongue to hang out of my mouth. He lifted up my hind legs, making him go deeper. I came again as I felt his tip push through the lining of my womb.

"Wait, Matt," I breathed. He stopped and pulled out, allowing me to turn around and present myself to him. "I want it here." I lifted my tail and pointed to my asshole. He placed his cock at my back entrance and pushed in. I screamed as my hole was stretched beyond my limit to fit him. I pushed back as he ravaged my body. My front legs gave out as my pleasure meter skyrocketed. Drool fell out of my mouth as Matt's cock pistoned in and out of me at a high velocity. My orgasm shook me once more as I soaked the sheets and mattress underneath.

"Jaz, I'm gonna-" He was unable to finish his sentence. He growled loudly as he sent multiple streams of cum deep into my ass.

"Ahh!" I came again. Matt collapsed on top of me and rolled over, keeping me in his arms and his softening dick in my ass.

"Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

"We should do this more often." He started stroking my fur.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you, too, Jasmine." He gave me a light kiss on my head and we fell asleep, exhausted from our playtime.

* * *

><p><strong>This one-shot came to mind and I really wanted to write it. blazingalex, out!<strong>


End file.
